1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a posture and weight distribution analyzer for medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various posture and/or weight distribution devices are shown in the prior art.
Gregory, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,329, shows a machine for checking skeletal structure incorporating measurements of the legs on platforms 17 and 18 and of the pelvis with arms 46 and 47.
Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,213 discloses the method involved with the machine of the other Gregory, et al. patent.
Rotella, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,713 covers a mechanical postureometer.
Pile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,236 discloses a machine with measures and corrects the overall attitude of a patient relative to a horizontal reference plane.
Kokayakawa, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,012 disclose an impinging laser light on a patient to measure the position reflected light relative to the position of the impinged light.
Curtis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,476 shows a grid pattern based on relative human body proportions first advanced by Leonardo DaVinci.
Matsushita, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,049, relates to another laser light measuring system of the type shown in Kokayakawa, et al.
Arme, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,109, shows a system somewhat similar to your invention using a video camera, a computer display and a light pen to generate a database in the computer of locations on the body determined by the light pen.
Benesh, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,504 relates to a machine similar to that shown in the Gregory patents; however, weight measurements from scales 22 and 24, are displayed on display 30.
Greenawalt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,974 shows cord grids for a patient""s side and back.
Grassi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,974 establishes an initial patient position, then lets the patient assume a normal patient position and records the results on a pantograph display.
The spinal analysis machine offered by S.A.M., 660 Middlegate Road, Henderson, Nev. 89015 has a cord grid in the manner of Greenawalt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,974
This invention relates to the field of diagnostic apparatus in general, and in particular, diagnostic apparatus, in the fields of medicine, chiropractic medicine, and allied health professions. The apparatus employs a grid system, dual scales, and photographic and computer apparatus to record and evaluate a patient""s postural misalignments.
In general health care practice, many conditions and ailments may be traced to a postural condition, which places undue stress on vital nerves and tissues. As a consequence, the detection of these postural misalignments is imperative before any method of correction may be prescribed.
This invention relates to apparatus for use in the proper alignment of skeletal features of a human patient.
Health care practitioners, especially chiropractic physicians, are interested in ascertaining the skeletal position of a patient, particularly that of the entire skeletal frame, so that, for example, proper treatment of the spine, the application of orthotic devices for the feet or heel lifts may be prescribed in order to correct mal-positioned bone bond structure. This treatment facilitates proper alignment of the skeletal frame.
An important aspect of skeletal position is the patient""s weight distribution (i.e. when a patient is standing, what weight is on each foot).
The present invention enables the medical professional to easily ascertain the relative position of selected skeletal features in lateral directions. In association with this position information, weight distribution information on each of a patient""s legs is also provided. The skeletal position is determined by reflecting the patient""s posture from a mirrored grid. The mirrored grid has apertures formed therein to display the weight readings of two scales on which the patient is standing. The image of the patient is photographed and may be connected to a printer on which the patient""s posture is imprinted on graph paper having the same pattern as the grid on the mirror.
In this manner, the medical professional may adjust the overall attitude of the patient in relation to a referenced vertical grid plane so as to move the patient""s skeletal features into a position to properly align the head and upper body of the patient, relative to a preferred grid pattern to more perfectly align the entire skeletal frame.
The apparatus of the invention may be used by physicians and surgeons concerned with spinal abnormalities such as orthopedic surgeons, neurologists, psychiatrists and general medical practitioners for spinal screening procedures; physical therapists for use as a monitoring device curing coursed of physical therapy and rehabilitation; chiropractic physicians for monitoring spinal subluxations displacement and postural distortion thereof; school districts for scoliosis screening examinations; and gymnasiums and general fitness centers for monitoring muscle balance, spinal positioning and training programs.
A principal object of this invention to provide therapeutic apparatus for properly aligning, with a predetermined reference(s), selected skeletal features of a patient under treatment.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, allowing for said alignment to correct lateral displacements of said skeletal features from corresponding predetermined references.
Still another object of this invention is to provide apparatus as aforesaid, which enables a physician to select treatment alternatives to adjust the position of the patient under treatment, relative to a referenced plane, in a manner to correct any displacement of the skeletal features of the patient from said predetermined reference.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which has measuring devices for measuring the patient""s weight distribution.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide the vertical axis alignment device, as aforesaid, which ascertains the proper attitude of the spinal column of the patient relative to a predetermined reference grid.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a vertical axis alignment device, as aforesaid, having display means incorporated therein, which indicates the preferred and actual attitudes of the selected vertical axis of the patient.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.